


Blue Wine

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9426359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: Hermione attends Narcissa's funeral.





	

"Thanks for coming," Draco muttered against Hermione's ear.

 

Hermione could only nod; Draco had trapped her in a needy embrace. She would hold him as long as he wanted to be held. It was a tragic thing to lose a parent. Draco took a deep breath and finally released her. Hermione noted that his eyes were red-rimmed but clear. She gave his shoulder a squeeze and stepped aside as other mourners lined up to offer condolences.  

 

Lucius Malfoy sat alone beside the pyre. Wind kicked up and his white-blond hair streamed out from beneath his hooded cloak. He looked vulnerable and alone. Hermione wished she felt comfortable enough to sit with him but her friendship with Draco had not spread to his parents. Now, she would never know Narcissa other than through her son's memory.

 

"Ready?"

 

"I think I'll stay a bit longer," Hermione said, turning to give Harry a grim smile.

 

"I still can't believe you're friends with Malfoy," Harry muttered.

 

The argument was not new and Hermione knew it word-for-word. "Funny things happen when someone saves your life..." she breathed, distracted.

 

Harry shrugged and rolled his eyes.

 

"He didn't have to do it and put himself at risk," Hermione gave Harry a dismissive peck on his cheek. Knowing it would send him away the quickest, she indulged her earlier wish and walked over to sit beside Lucius.

 

When Lucius deigned to glance at the witch sitting next to him, Hermione offered him quiet sympathies.

 

"She's better off," Lucius replied, airily.

 

Hermione said nothing. Draco had confided in her that his mother had gone mad. Medi-wizards could find no cure. Narcissa was kept as comfortable as possible in a padded suite in her home and her last of numerous suicide attempts was successful.

 

"I hope that she didn't suffer," Hermione murmured.

 

"The healers tell me she did not," Lucius said. With natural elegance, Lucius reached into his cloak and withdrew a silver flask.

 

Hoping to continue chatting with the wizard, Hermione glanced at the dwindling line of wizards and witches waiting to speak to Draco.

 

"Draco is holding-up well," she offered.

 

"He's grateful that you came."

 

"I would do anything for him," Hermione sighed.

 

After a long silence in which Lucius drank deep from his flask, he finally spoke.

 

"How strange that you're so attached," he hissed.

 

Hermione turned to look at Lucius. Perhaps she'd been wrong to assume the Malfoy's public claim of repentance was truthful. 

 

"Not that strange," she answered, examining his face.

 

"He's engaged, you know," Lucius announced, sipping from his flask.

 

Hermione frowned. Could a witch never simply be friends with a wizard?

 

"Pansy's a lucky witch," Hermione snapped, earning an amused glance from Lucius.

 

"Vengeful, too, should someone disrupt her elaborate wedding..."

 

"You're a bad as Harry!" Hermione scolded. "I have no romantic interest in Draco!"

 

Lucius pocketed the flask. "What is it you're doing here?"

 

"Being his friend," Hermione growled, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest.

 

"No, here. With me," Lucius clarified.

 

"Oh," Hermione looked up at the wizard's scowling face. She hadn't seen disgust from him in many years. For all intents and purposes, Lucius' blind hatred for Muggle-borns had evaporated with Voldemort's defeat.

 

"I didn't like to see you sitting alone," she said.

 

"Ah... You risk being ostracized by proximity."

 

Hermione laughed and quickly quieted herself. Three witches talking to Draco shot nasty looks in her direction at her inappropriate outburst.

 

"How little you know me if you think I give a damn what anyone thinks."

 

"I know you well, Ms. Granger. I just wanted to make you laugh."

 

Something warm burst through Hermione's chest. Lucius Malfoy was teasing her - at his wife's funeral, no less. According to Draco, there had been little happiness in the marriage long before Narcissa lost her sanity.

 

It was good that Draco was free and moving towards them; Hermione had no idea what to do with the fact that Lucius Malfoy had a sense of humor.

 

"Home?" Lucius asked, rising to stand beside his son.

 

Draco nodded.

 

"Join us for dinner, Ms. Granger?"

 

"I'd like that if Draco doesn't mind," Hermione said slowly.

 

Draco looked at her with raised brows and mouthed 'Ms. Granger?'

 

~*~

 

Within the short span of an hour, Hermione found herself alone with Lucius, once more. During dinner, Pansy had arrived from a trip abroad and disappeared possessively with Draco to his bedroom.

 

Embarrassed, Hermione politely finished the meal. She shot a couple of surreptitious glances at Lucius and colored when he caught her.

 

"I've never heard the story – what, precisely, did my son do to earn your loyalty?"

 

"He hasn't said?"

 

As Hermione dabbed at her mouth with her napkin, the dishes disappeared from the table and a variety of bottles appeared before Lucius.

 

"Leave these two," he murmured, picking up one blue and one clear bottle as he stood. The wizard settled into the chair beside Hermione and the long dining table turned into a smaller one with a tiny popping noise.

"Try this," Lucius suggested, pouring a sample from the blue.

 

Hermione was not familiar with the exotic wines available to wizards. She picked up her glass and narrowed her eyes at its blue-violet contents. She sniffed the cup and caught Lucius watching her with glinting eyes.

 

"Veritaserum..?"

 

With a barely-perceptible huff, Lucius poured himself a glass of the same and sipped it. He closed his eyes, appearing to savor the flavor.

 

Intrigued, Hermione took a timid sip. She was pleasantly surprised at the rich mingling of tang and sweet but the tingling it left behind brought new thoughts to her mind - thoughts that had no place being thought while she was alone with her friend's father.

 

"Well?"

 

"Lovely," she replied. Buzzing warmth trickled through her insides, softening the tension in her shoulders.

 

"And the story..?"

 

Hermione's mind ripped its way back to the present. She noted that Lucius' pale eyes seemed to be glowing and heat rippled through her. _Story_?

 

"Oh, yes... the story," she breathed.

 

Lucius directed more blue wine into Hermione's glass with a lazy lift of his wand. Hermione shot a curious glance at the wizard; surely he was aware of its effects... It was unlikely that he intended to seduce her... Wasn't it?

 

"Right," she muttered. "Fresh from Auror Academy, Draco and I were paired to investigate a potential hideout of-"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Death Eaters," Hermione finished.

 

"Ah," said Lucius. The amusement in his expression was momentarily marred by a flash of anger. He drank deeply from glass, eyes closed.

 

"Perhaps there is a reason Draco has not shared this tale with you," Hermione braved.

 

"Perhaps you are unaware of the Dark Lord's tactics to ensure obedience," Lucius snapped in reply.

 

Hermione leaned back in her chair. Apparently, the Malfoy patriarch was prone to moodiness. She was, actually, well versed in Voldemort's treatment of his army. Her comment had been thoughtless. Lucius rose, taking his wine and wand. He swiped his wand back and forth irritably, casting silent spells on the room. Hermione watched the wizard's behavior, intrigued.

 

Lucius transfigured their dining chairs into cushioned armchairs and set the stone wall rattling as it parted and reformed into a fireplace, crackling embers and all. Hermione was reminded that she sat in an ancient wizarding home. Lucius had been submerged in a magical world his entire life and spelling a room to his preferences was done, likely, near-subconsciously.

 

"And Death Eaters, we found," Hermione continued.

 

The wizard fixed her with his pale gaze and she decided to continue, regardless of his feelings. His blank expression wasn't communicating anything.

 

"We dueled with two wizards. They were inexperienced and not much of a challenge to disarm... I watched them while Draco investigated the shack..." Hermione paused to sip from her glass. She'd forgotten the wine would distract her with a pleasurable shiver. She closed her eyes for a moment and cupped the glass to her chest. Was the impact of the wine stronger, the more she drank?

 

"Did you find more..?" Lucius prompted.

 

"They found me," Hermione corrected thickly. "I was attacked from the woods... It happened quite fast... We threw curses and jinxes and the next thing I knew, I was wandless... I don't know what happened, but I woke up a day later at St. Mungo's. Draco was by my side. He saved my life and stayed with me until I recovered..."

 

"Touching," Lucius rumbled wryly.

 

Hermione chuckled, "You asked."

 

She sipped her drink and practically purred as it dripped warmth to her insides and pooled in the crux of her thighs.

 

"How do you like the wine..?"

 

Hermione looked up at Lucius through her lashes. He stood beside the fireplace, watching her.

 

"Is it a wine or potion?" she asked, taking a sip that almost elicited a moan from her, it reached into her with such intimacy.

 

A pleased grin curved the wizard's mouth. "Do you like it?"

 

"I think it likes me," Hermione countered. She set her empty glass aside. "I must be getting home..."

 

"If you must," Lucius drawled.

 

Hermione wondered how Lucius was feeling; he'd emptied his wine glass as often as she if not more so.

 

“I don't _have_ to go,” she hedged.

 

“Wonderful. I'd like to hear more about your Auror training.”

 

Hermione drained her glass; "Really?"

 

Lucius gave an elegant shrug. "No, not really. Actually, I'd like to fuck you."

 

Hermione was proud of herself for remembering to breathe as his words slipped into her ears. "That sounds like something I might enjoy, as well," she answered breathily.

 

Lucius surreptitiously flicked his wand and Hermione's chair lifted to form itself into a cushy bed and the walls of the room swallowed the doorway. Hermione stood, electrified, and began unbuttoning her robes. Lucius set aside his glass and moved close to help her. Hermione looked up at him, wondering if would break her heart. His pale eyes, so much like his son’s, inspired warm feelings that she decided not to investigate.

 

~*~

 

Hermione awoke early the next morning. She slipped out of the bed and dressed in silence. Lucius might appreciate not having to romance her over breakfast. A quick spell created an exit and Hermione stole one last glance at Lucius before leaving. His blond hair was messily spread over the pillows and his face was relaxed in peace. Hermione held her breath for a moment, recalling that she shagged the man three times throughout the night and each climb to mutual bliss had been better than the last.

 

“Hermione?”

 

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. She pulled the door shut as quietly as possible.

 

“Morning, Draco,” she replied, self-consciously smoothing her hair.

 

He stared at her for a moment and then gestured for her to precede him down the corridor.

 

“If I'd known you were that hard up, I could have introduced you to someone...” he finally drawled.

 

Hermione felt like she should apologize but didn't. She was an adult but Draco was her friend. He saw her to the front door, regardless of his intentioned destination upon discovering her, and Hermione felt she ought to offer him some explanation.

 

"I don't know what to say," she began.

 

Draco peered at her and lifted his hand to her shoulder. "Just say you won't take it out on me if the git doesn't Floo you."

 

Hermione nodded. They bussed cheeks and Hermione stepped out of the Manor to Disapparate for home.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: EWE  
> A/N: Not sure where this came from! Wrote in two quick sittings.  
> Beta: Wanna?  
> Date: 3/2/15


End file.
